


The Broken Above The Starry Sky

by GottaBe21Rabbits



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animals, Character Death, Cuddles, Demons, Feudal Era, Fluff, Gen, Im verry sorry i butch japanese customs, Japanese History - Freeform, Japanese customs, Kamakura Period, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, OC, Puppy Piles, Self-Insert, Yôkai, forgiveme, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaBe21Rabbits/pseuds/GottaBe21Rabbits
Summary: "My name is Ashura and I'm a criminal.The crimes I'm guilty of consists of: ruining a noble house, failing to save my mother, stealing a tooth from a corpse, meddling with my brother's possible love relationship/s and generally existing in this world."There was a girl who once watched an anime about a demon boy. And became the reborn sister of said demon boy. Her situation goes against everything she is but she's determined to ensure that her brother will not suffer. Even if she has to pull Destiny and Fate to the underworld with her using Sou'nga.





	The Broken Above The Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but my OCs

Honestly? I didn’t expect poison to be the cause of my second death.

   It shouldn’t be like this. I expected to die in a horrible blaze of glory, leave my family happy and in peace, and then join wherever the hell my ancestors are---not gasping for breath. Not feeling my stomach clench in protest, foreign youki trying to invade my veins and blood attempting to escape from my mouth.

   I didn’t want to die a slow death. I already did that once and let me tell you: The whole shit was unpleasant.

   But here I am, poisoned instead of stuck in a bed, bleeding instead of filled with numerous tubes.

   The only similarity? The leaves of the Sacred Tree, blocking the sight of the blue sky.

.

.        

.

   Okay, that’s not the complete truth. There’s so much more to consider about my previous death that wasn’t happening now. Or rather _this_ death has so much drama and action that I can’t even make fun of it.

   Damn. This is a lousy deathbed. Why do I have to die on a perfectly beautiful day? I’d feel better if it was raining at the very least. Maybe if the air didn’t taste so sweet.

   _Thwang._

_Schlick._

   Funny. The sound of battle seems to have migrated near me. Shouldn’t be possible. I killed the damn spider-bandit-bastard after all. I made sure to make it quick, he hadn’t committed millions of crimes yet, and the least he deserved was a quick and painless end and then a pass to the afterlife. Or heaven. Purgatory? Whatever. Point is, I killed him, the battle should be over, the end. Kikyo and Inuyasha should be able to live semi-happily now. From the increasingly frantic noise I could hear I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon.

   “How---you---BITCH!”

   “Stop---attacked---Inuyasha---we…!”

   _Kami, what do I have to do to get a break around here!?_

   I open my mouth and speak---perfectly aware that my dear brother would hear me no matter how soft my voice would be.

   (He has to hear me.)

 “Onii-sama…Kikyo…if the both---of you…--don’t stop--- _right this instant_ \---!”

        I cough up blood.

   Welp. There goes the lifeblood. The _Escherichia_ _coli_. The antigens. The neutrophils maybe. Definitely the DNA though. What a good waste of genetic material.

   Suddenly I’m in a very careful hug, strong arms covered in firerat fur holding me close, a whine sounding near my ears. A face is nudging mine and clawed fingers stroking my hair. A few feet away I can feel an aura of sorrow, rage and agony. The aura is not getting near but neither is it getting far. The scent of sadness sour the previous sweet tang of the air.

   I can’t even breathe properly. Actually, it hurts to even think in a coherent manner.

   Must be the lack of oxygen.

   I struggle to open my eyes. “’hayo…nii-sama…”

   Golden eyes glare at me through a cloud of tears. “You idiot…!” He chokes out. Inuyasha’s arms spasm around me, probably wanting to hold me tight but wanting to be infinitely cautious of my sick state. I couldn’t blame him. The last time he saw me like this was nearly a hundred years ago.

   Wow. What a long time.

   “What were you thinking--! You promised me you weren’t visiting that damn priestess today!” His voice is angry. Anguished?

   _Devastated._ I decide.

   That isn’t supposed to happen. “Yas—sha-nii…sorry…ba-ad…feeling…” My breath rattles in my lungs.

   _Why is the world graying?_

   I gather what little energy I have to raise my hand to Inuyasha’s face. My spider-silk kimono is bloody and full of tears but I know that it would mend itself in a few more moments. (I wonder if Inuyasha would keep my kimono?). Thankfully, my hand is  blood free. He feels warm. Feverish. That’s odd. Usually I’m the sick one. Golden orbs dig into me with discontent and I gaze back with numbness.

   _Focus, you oni-brained idiot!_

   His aura is sad. Angry. Fearful.

   “This is her fault isn’t it? That damned Kikyo did this! She was feeding me fucking bullshit!”

   I slap my older brother with all the strength left in my tiny body. Meaning, that it felt more like a tap for demons like us. It didn’t hurt him but it sure as hell cleared the fog in his mind. I’m sure that the spider-bandit-bastard had something to do with some of it.

   “ _Don’t be an idiot!_ ” I say sharply. I inhale. Blood spews out of my mouth. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo make a wounded noise, as if they were the ones hurting and suffering the poison ravaging my body and shutting down my organ systems, one part at a time.

   The supernatural energies in my body are swirling. A maelstrom of energy fighting the poisonous invader spreading in my weakening frame. It’s in vain. The effects have taken hold. A malicious and greedy entity breaking me in the most agonizing of ways. _Too weak._ I could imagine my eldest brother saying. As venomous as his own bright whip of youki.

   Once again, I pool the measly amount of energy left in me. If I’m going to do this properly I’m going to do it _right._

   “Ne…onii-sama. I love you, y’know?” I say with the brightest smile that I could muster.

   “You damned idiot don’t speak! I’ll….I’ll fucking get Sesshomaru if you just stay _awake_! Damn it, I’m even going to get that wolf of yours!”

   Kikyo comes running to kneel beside me. “Please, my dear hanyou, save your strength.” She’s pasty white and her pretty pretty eyes shine with grief.

   I chuckle wetly, red liquid bubbling past my lips. “This must be a….a miracle.” I’m getting dizzy. “You---guys…’re agreeing on one thing…heh---take care of each other---of Kaede-chan…and Inuyasha-onii-sama…if you can seek out Anija and Kimi-sama---that’ll be great, ‘ey get l’nely. Kou too…I ‘ope ‘ou smack ‘im…Kikyo…” I inhale a lungful of air. ” ‘Want t’ stay…but we kno’…this poison---s’too---“ A scream---I hear a scream. I realize belatedly, that it belongs to me. It’s loud, I’ve never screamed this loud. Pain is travelling in my nerves, setting me on fire---

**_I_ **

**_Can’t_ **

**_Think         Too   much     pain   hurts     thousands     of     needles   light   behind   closed   eyes     too   much     hot                 t o o_ **

**_H             o             t_ **

“No!”

   “Wake up---please---I’m sorry---“

   Their voices are blending into one symphony. I want to cry, to join their sorrow. But at the very least…they both deserve to see me die smiling and tear-free. Onii-sama especially, doesn’t deserve to endure this. He doesn’t deserve to lose another member of his family. I wish I could have been a better sister. Maybe I did the wrong thing killing the spider-bandit-bastard. Maybe I did the wrong thing preventing Kikyo and Onii-sama from developing a bond. Maybe I did the wrong thing by existing. But I’ll never regret having this life and making Inuyasha’s---onii-sama’s life, a better one than it could have been.

   “’Love ya’ guys…”

   Was this…the end?

   “ ** _ASHURA…!_** ”

   Their voices shout my name in unison.

   Then there was nothing.

.

.

.

.

Something pierced my chest and I held back a scream.

.

.

.

.

_“Welcome back, demon child.”_

End of FIRST ACT

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha...yeah. pardon.


End file.
